toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Damon D. Draco
Damon D. Draco (デイモ.D.ンドラコ Deimon Dii Dorako) is a very famous Bishokuya of the New Generation being known to be one of Five Gourmet Overlords. He comes from an unknown island in the Human World. What makes him even more famous is his unique and powerful ability even among the Quirks given by Gourmet Cells, an ability which he dubs as Wrath. Damon's has many dreams such as exploring the entire Gourmet World, obtaining the rest of the items he needs to then complete his Full Course Menu. He is greatly known by his alias Bloody Conqueror (血征 Chisei) due to the great change of behavior he receives when using Wrath. He is the Main Character, and Bishokuya of the Voyages of a Man which brings the reader to many hard battles, trials, locations and many other things. Damon was born as the son of Aurum Draco and a Unknown Woman twenty five years ago in a unknown city near the borders of the Human World. Appearance Damon is a young man in his 25 who has black hair and black eyes, tan skin and a a very muscular body. He is shown to have two tattos unto himself, he wears an Mustache Skull which meaning is unknown and another one which is on his upper left bicep being an written "ASCE". Sometimes he even wears a yellow open shirt alongside his dark-blue bag. Damon wore an open-front shirt until he did his trademark's tattoo. He wears black boots, black knee-length shorts with an eyelet-studded orange belt, and a blue pouch belted around his left leg. He also wore a short second belt with a large red "A" ;in tritube to Age of Gourmet; on the silver buckle over his right hip. On Damon's left arm, he wears a blue pearl and a red and white striped bracelet around his wrist, and an orange guard. He is considered very handsome by girls out there. Damon has a unique tattoo on his left arm. This tattoo spell out the name "ASCE" ;the "S" is a tribute to the word Slicer which comes from the creature Ursa Slicer. While the origin behind this tattoo was unknown at first, it was later revealed that Damon had gotten this tattoo as a staple to show that he was one of the Five Gourmet Overlords. The "A" is an certain tribute to the most powerful Bishokuya ever Acacia. The representation of "C" is a reference to Cell from the Gourmet Cells. The "E", however, its a mistake, it was meant to be an "F" as it would represent the word Food, but something yet unknown happened and the E was put. He weas a red beaded necklace and an orange hat with two blue faces, one being happy and the other being sad, and a string of red beads sitting above the rim. Two long orange side straps hung down sides of his hat and met at a large medallion of a bull's skull. Personality Firstly Damon is shown as a very polite, intelligent and gluttonous man that has a great instinct alongisde his enthusiastic behavior. That although he may keep a straight face and use a serious tone to talk. Despite being shown as someone serious, Damon has quite a large stomach. He is seen eating tons and tons of food without stopping, ledding others to believe he got a bottomless belly. The fact that he enjoys partying also reflects this. His like for parties is so big that he oftenly mistakes any place for a restaurant, since according to him any place with a good scent is a good place for people to have a meal. Even then, when in a real restaurant Damon may forget to pay the waiter and leave. He has shown another strange trait, while eating something or talking with someone Damon may randomly fall asleep regardless of the place, this leds people around him to wonder if he had died of eating too much or if he had choked with something. Damon also tends to sleep when people are telling him something important or telling him about a history, even when it is important. Damon is shown to possess several other traits that are exclusive to him, specifically, when he calls somebody when he doesn't acknowledge their name, he tends to refer to them as dude, uncle, man or may even put a word related to person before, such example is when he first meets Deker, calling Pinky. Similarly, when speaking in the first person, he uses the japanese pronoun Ore, though that is when around people he is familiar with. With new people, Damon uses Ware as a mean of formality. Interestingly enough, it has been shown that Damon's instinct and behavior is similar to that of a wild animal's when fighting, like when he knows who he has to fight before he even gets to the battle. Even his fights show this as he relies on his instincts and counter attacks, essentially fighting like a savage against his foes, taking them by surprise using his enhanced strength. He also seems to be very lax, but despite this, he fights his hardest, those are threats he keeps te rest of his life. He also states that he will be never going back down on a fight, stating he would never run from whatever beast or opponent he faces. Saying that if he run away he would later regret, he didn't even care if he died as long as he did an good battle, with that he finally says he won't live with regrets. All of those traits can surprisingly attract many women to him as many woman fall in love for him during his adventures even though he doesn't realize. Despite this all, Damon as a child was shown to be quite childish. At any given chance, he would pull a prank on someone, regardless of the person. Even with the events of his father's death, Damon came out to be a enthusiastic person, he was shown to be trusting of his many friends, specially to his familiars. He would often play with his adopt. father and sister in many ways, going as far as pranking them in various different ways, continuing to do so despite the many complaints. As a comical consequence, Thor would force Damon to train everyday to pay for his pranks, though that would come handy in the future. He also doesn't seem to mind doing a favor for someone close to him, this is true due to the fact Zanka asked him to help her buy many things in the past, making it become a routine of sorts. Despite being social and friendly for those who he meets, Damon has shown to have a low level of patience. If someone does something he dislikes or greatly despises, signs called as veins will pop up on is forehead meaning he is about to lose his cool. The further Damon is annoyed, his body will react in an exaggerated manner as his veins pop up and he begins to use a harsh tone to talk to someone. His actions are even done more in a brutal way while his voice may become even more louder. It doesn't matter who the person is, if they anger Damon, he will surely change his mood and way of acting, although depending on how close the person is to him, Damon will try his best to hold himself. Even his way of battling will change. He attacks at greater speeds and with bigger force in order to take down his enemies quickly due to the immense rage he got on him. Damon may also bad mouth some words. Relationships History Synopsis The Leviathan's Path: Much of the human world still finds itself struggiling to survive, even with the foods delivered to them from the Gourmet World by powerful Bishokuya. Though there's hope and Deker is on the case to find a sighted dish that could feed many for months to come. Damon joins his fellow overlord on this new journey to find it. *'Gathering of the Overlords': Damon was found by both Deker and his parner Michelle in the middle of the sea. Being inside of a bottle. He greets them both, after some harsh introduction and exchanging information with them, the brunette decides to join the Partners on their journey. They're travelling to Springan inside the Wul Continent. *'Overlord's Odd Adventure': After setting feet on the Wul Jungle, Damon and his group find a variety of ingredients inside it. The group learns on how Damon employs his Hunting Method. They exchange even more daily information and though they passed through some arguments, they finally found out one giant BB Corn. After doing it, the group sets off for the Wul Volcano which is quite close to their destination. Full Course Menu As with most of the Bishokuya out there, Damon seeks out on the objective of completing his Full Course. Adding ingredients which he deems to be the best of the best to his tongue. It is shown that Damon can change the items in his full course regarding what he tastes, seemingly putting the previous ingredients on a side menu. Damon haven't revealed what he got planned for his full course yet. Helena once speculated that he plans on adding one Food King to his Main Course. *'Hors D'Oeuvre': *'Soup': *'Fish Dish': Damon had chose his fish dish after going into a training session alongside Delsin at the Mors Mountain. The brunette liked the beast's meat in conjunction with its scales grilled like normal fish. He likes to grill it alongside the Virgin Drink's water. *'Meat Dish': Despite not liking the location that much, after venturing in the Artisan's Forest, Damon had grown a liking for one of its main beasts' meat. Although there were much more delicious onsters at the forest, Damon chose the Ursa's one because of its fur serving as some sort of temper which heightened the beast's meat. *'Main Course': *'Salad': Although it is a salad, Damon has taken a lot of liking to the Lasagna vegetables, since they're composed of healthy compounds. He also likes it due to the extreme simplicity on cooking it, also because it's very delicious. *'Dessert': Being Damon's favorite fruit, after he travelled on to the Autumn Mountains with his chef, he instantly searched out for the dessert. After tasting it, Damon decided that it was the most delicious fruit he ever tasted. *'Drink': Hunting Method Gourmet Cells Damon is one of the only people in the Human world who was born with Gourmet Cells according to Thor, with them evolving each time he eats a compatible ingredient or that satisfies his cells enhancing his physical attributes every time they evolve. Like Toriko's rhythm of evolution, Damon's cells evolve pretty fast. It should be noted that Damon's cells evolve each time he is enraged, although only by a small percent. Physical Prowess *'Excessive Strength': As a result of the power given by his Gourmet Cells and the training he had with his father Thor who would force him to lift large objects like rocks in hot grounds such as the Wul Volcano area, Damon gained a lot of physical strength and possibly resistance. He is capable of breaking through steel walls, hold up weightened objects such as large beasts and even a big house with his bare hands, that and he could take beasts nearly five times his own size with his hands with very ease. After so much years of training, Damon is actually able of breaking manors and little-sized mountains in half with a single punch, the same punch is capable of creating wind explosions and gusts due to the sheer pressure which is put by the act of punching air itself. The impact caused by his punches can launch beasts far away through several meters if not kilometers and the hit impact of the beast against as a surface is capable of creating a big crater similar to a meteorite's. *'Excessive Endurance': *'Superhuman Smell': Due to his Gourmet Cells evolution, Damon's smell has risen up to superhuman levels, using it mostly to gather information or to find/locate certain targets be them enemies or ingredients, however it depends on the place itself, if any other scent is on the air and is disrupting the smell line, then Damon will be forced to wait until this scent gets off, because it seems he can't smell more than three scent. After his training on the Shokurin Temple, Damon was able to enhance his smell alongside his other attributes, he is now able to sense the scent of not only three individuals anymore but a variety of them that passed on a certain place, even it was a certain time ago. The distance Damon can feel the scents also increased, to the point he can smell something kilometers away from him, however the current distance is as of yet unknown. *'Superhuman Durability': *'Superhuman Stamina': *'Great Pain Tolerance': Ways Of Combat Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant: Intimidation Intimidation (威嚇 Ikaku) is a technique in which powerful individuals or beasts instill fear into their opponents by either performing a physically imposing feat such as displaying their strength or making frightening features or the most powerful form of intimidation which can only be used by advanced Gourmet Cells users to release their Appetite Devil, a semi-physical manifestation of their strength and cells which can instill fear into any weaker being. Damon has the ability to use said Intimidation, being able to manifest a being that can provoke and even interact with his opponent while he is fighting Damon's Appetite Devil as shown, takes the form of a black alien-like humanoid creature with completely white eyes. It is quite bulky, possessing a rather dark skin tone fitting to its reptile-like long-arms and strong looking legs. Its fingers are large, long and pointy while the same applies to his feet's fingers. Being a seemingly bald entity, Damon's Devil possesses two little horns at the top of his head and elf-like pointy ears. As of yet, it's unknown how its mouth looks like. Instinct Instinct (直感力 Chokkan-ryoku, lit. Intuition) is an ability that is gained through vast amounts of fighting experience. However, even if one has the required battle experience, you still need to believe that your instinct is correct wholeheartedly in order to use it. It is done by clearing ones mind of thoughts and just going through with whatever first pops into ones head. It is a very versatile skill that allows one to notice things that can't be seen, such as attacks from a blind spot or untraceable pheromones, or even attack the vitals of a creature that the user has never seen before. While this is a skill that must be learned by humans, some beasts are actually capable of using instinct shortly after being born, like the Battle Wolf. Food Honor Food Honor (食義 Shokugi): Is both a customary and a philosophical practice of etiquette that teaches gratitude for ingredients and a strict method of eating in, especially difficult, but necessary ways. With the training, the person is put through multiple sessions of incredible difficulties, all of which connects with a proper method of appreciating ingredients to their fullest, allowing for any form of sluggish movements in the user's body to disappear, leaving behind the full force of the person's body when they fight. With Damon, he began his training at 7 years old under Thor's encouragement, even though Damon was always swallowing foods as if he didn't care about them, but in fact he already cared about them, the training with the arts he learnt on how to respect them even more, with this his fighting capabilities would be increased to be far more of that of an normal bishokuya, his techniques would also become faster and stronger. Years later he would master Food Honor. *'Food Immersion' (食没 Shokubotsu): is the secret technique of Food Honor. Described by Shokurin Temple's master Chin, Food Immersion is when one respects and appreciates the food they have eaten even after it enters the body and becomes part of their flesh and blood. The ingredients absorbed by the body are thankful themselves for being eaten and they pour all the nutrients they have into one's body almost limitlessly. It also makes the user gain an increment in his weight without necessarily getting fat, as seen with Chin Chinchin who weighs a ton with the technique. In the teachings of Food Honor, it is described as immersing one's self into a meal. Only those that heighten their appreciation towards food to the utmost limit can attain Food Immersion. Damon had learned Food Immersion when he suffered from a Ephifany, he was left starving while staring to a certain ingredient, he was left there until he had the ephyfany given by the nature itself, Damon understood then that Nature gives the bounty of all life to its inhabitants, with it, he eats a single normal ingrediente and gives it the full appreciation to then unlock Food Immersion. Damon_DSM.png|Damon after entering Berserker Mode. Damon_DSM1.png|Damon's body view. Damon_DSM2.png|The entirety of his scary aura. *'Berserker Mode' (悪血モード Akuchi Mōdo): Is a powerful technique that Damon developed during his training days accidentally after he tried to fuse his Wrath Aura with appetite energy, resulting in a powerful overdrive of rage with appetite energy, rendering him unconscious as well. Due to Damon's unique Gourmet Cell abilities, he is capable of increasing his prowess relatively to the amount of anger he feels, resulting in his body taking on a unique characteristic of what appears to be a beast depending on how he manipulates it, resulting in his skin appearing due to the mixture of a whitish blood and appetite energy, making him appear to take on the appearance of a demon covered in 'sick' blood when he is in that form. While in that form, it is shown that Damon's speed, strength, endurance, and durability are shown to surpass superhuman capabilities, often resulting in him actually able to take down half a forest with one swing of his mighty arm. It has also been shown that if he releases some of the energy inside of himself outward, he can show to focus and compress them near his hands or arms, resulting in him grabbing the energy, and then releasing the pent up burst towards his opponent. However, the form is a very difficult thing to control and often at times require a large amount of appetite energy, and that in itself can cost up to a lot of calories also explaining the fact this form is probaly the peak of his strength. Battle Techniques Wrath (激怒 Gekido): Is the power acquired by Damon once he had awakened his gourmet cells. Damon was already born with Gourmet Cells due to the inheritage of his father however he hadn't awakened then until the day he got to eat a compatible ingredient. This power basically revolves around Damon's angered state which influences his overall prowess in many different ways. When he experiences anger, even in the slight, Damon's brain cells will send nervous impulses to the rest of his cells, influentiating them in a variety of ways. It gives Damon more physical endurance, strength and even speed, although it doesn't help that he may not hold himself when doing so. It apparently also increases the metabolism of his body, as all of his cells got enhanced enough to endure it all. The layers of Damon's heart also seem to have gotten far more durable as they endure the amount of blood transported through them by his veins, with the latter becoming far more durable as well alongside his arteries. Possibly, his entire body had gotten much more durable to the point he can use said durability offensively and defensively. When angered Damon's cells are capable of temporarily ignoring pain as they are focused on the wrath that he possesses, so much pain that he is capable of forcefully extending his lungs in order to store in far more oxygen. Damon's wrathfull cells can detect any other living organisms by the heat given off by their body, creating some sort of radar. Damon has been shown to be capable of embodying his own Wrath through his use of Appetite Energy with quite some level of use. Offensive Techniques *'Enhanced Fist' (強化拳 Kyōkaken): *'Enhanced Kick' (強化蹴り Kyōkakeri): *'Enhanced Knife' (強化ナイフ Kyōkanaifu): *'Enhanced Fork' (強化フォーク Kyōkafōku): *'Enhanced Spear' (強化スピア Kyōkayari): *'Big Bang Impact' (ビッグバンインパクト Biggu Ban Inpakuto): Defensive Techniques *'Angered Shield' *'Enraged Armor' Supplementary Techniques *'Scream' Quote Trivia *He is based off Portgas D. Ace from the One Piece Series. *Damon was born in October 16th that is the World Feed's Day. *Most of Damon's Techniques have the word Enhanced (強化 Kyōka) in them. *'Damon' comes from english and can means Has Claw a reference to his power and strength. Draco comes from greek and can means Rigorous a reference to his self-rigorousness as he forces himself during his trainings. It's unknown what his D. stands for. Category:Male Category:Males Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Original Character Category:Main Character Category:Bishokuya Category:Gourmet Cell Bearer Category:Five Gourmet Overlord Category:Combo Category:Human Category:Gourmet World Survivor